1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to dental implants, and particularly to (1) a dental implant having an (a) apex lock and (b) trepanelevation for better osseous integration and sinus lift (2) an endomaximum lock design, water crystal like (6 engaging slots), for maximum friction/stability, (3) ferrulobrace for additional stability/seating. (4) Unsymmetrical (sharp) threads providing self drilling effect/reduce resistance of bone—also called Drill Implant.
2. Description of Related Arts
A dental implant is an artificial tooth root replacement and is used in prosthetic dentistry to support restorations that resemble a tooth or group of teeth. Millions of implants have been placed to replace missing teeth per year in the 20 years. However, there are still many problems regarding safe, patient comfort, prognosis, esthetics, and cost which results in only less than 3% of dentists provide this service to patients and less than 5% of the patients who really need dental implants service receiving this service.
Therefore, design of a new dental implant become very important to (1) shorten the period of osseousintergration (2) reduce the time of treatment (3) reduce the cost of implant dentistry (4) increase successful rate, (5) improve patient comfort, (6) improve esthetics and function. The more important issue is to encourage dentists and dental specialists to provide this services to their patients by developing a new implant design, which can increase primary stability, reduce surgical trauma to patients, shorten surgical time/time for restoration, increase quantity/quality of osseointegration, avoid additional bone graft procedures, increase stability and surface contact between implant, abutment and screw to avoid post restoration failure and reduce the issue of technique sensitive.